<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Joy of Christmas by jujukittychick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330512">The Joy of Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujukittychick/pseuds/jujukittychick'>jujukittychick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merry Trope-mas [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Christmas Fluff, Fred Weasley Lives, Happily Ever After, M/M, Magical Accidents, Pygmy Puffs (Harry Potter), Temporary Amnesia, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, small mentions of Harry's horrible upbringing, the twins did it, they meant well</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:29:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujukittychick/pseuds/jujukittychick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius stumbles across an amnesiac Harry Potter who is promptly enamored by the pretty blonde much to Lucius’ embarrassment. Add in a pygmy puff, some guilty twins, and the night before Christmas and stir.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merry Trope-mas [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>1 Million Words' Word of the Day</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Joy of Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merry Trope-mas Day #25: Amnesia, 1_million_words word of the day: Christmas</p><p>Merry Christmas everyone!   This ignores the epilogue and takes place a couple years after the final battle. As with all my HP stories, Fred lives. Cissa, however, died in the war. Or she and Lucius got a divorce, it’s kinda handwavy, point is she's not an issue.  A lot of this is handwavy, it’s fine, it’s Christmas and this is pointless fluff, kinda like the pygmy puffs lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Wow, you’re pretty!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius’ eyebrows shot up as he stared in shock at the young man that was looking at him as if </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lucius</span>
  </em>
  <span> was a potential present instead of the stock filling the shelves they were standing between. Looking down at the brunet, and had the boy always been so small? Nevermind that, more importantly, “Potter, as much as it pains me to ask, are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young man, one Harry Potter, stared wonderingly up at the older blonde man, his voice breathy with awe, “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, now Lucius really was beginning to worry. Looking around the visible areas of the Weasley twins’ shop, trying to find </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> who could claim their addled Savior, he was instead met with the chaos of moving toys and pranks and clashing colors and the only reason he was even </span>
  <em>
    <span>in</span>
  </em>
  <span> the store was because his grandson wanted a pygmy puff for Christmas and the twins were the only ones who had them since they were the ones who bred them. Sighing, he clapped a hand down on Potter’s shoulder, guiding him back towards the front counter. “Come along, Potter, let’s see if we can find those miscreant friends of yours and get you back to normal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your hair is so pretty. And it’s so long! Mine’s so short.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius had to struggle not to laugh at the pathetic pout Potter displayed at that statement. He almost sounded drunk or drugged, but it didn’t account for him not knowing who Lucius was. Tapping the bell on the desk several times, Lucius spotted the cage full of pygmy puffs at the end of the counter.  Looking from the smiling young man to the cage, he figured he might as well ask, “If you were still three, which one of those would you like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s eyes widened and he cooed at the multicolored balls of fluff. “I never had a pet. Freaks don’t get pets. They look so soft…” His sentence trailed off, his voice soft and sad and dreamy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius sucked in a breath at the carelessly uttered words, a statement of facts as the boy knew them. Draco had mentioned that Potter’s childhood was not what people had been led to believe, but that simple sentence said so much. Feeling some intangible barrier he had erected between himself and the young man he’d been at odds at for so many years now, he pointed to the sign on the other side of the cage. “You could always pet them and find out.” The teary eyed gaze Potter turned to Lucius at that suggestion, made him freeze. What was done to the boy as a child, honestly?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...I can? Really? I won’t get in trouble?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius nodded. “You really can, the sign says so.  And I’m positive your friends won’t mind.” He almost missed the whispered, “I have friends?” and felt his heart breaking. He was about to go search through the store physically when one of the twins stumbled out of a back room, a cloud of orange smoke billowing around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twin spotted Harry almost immediately. “Harry! There you are! We couldn’t find anything with all the smoke.  Sorry about that.” Noticing who was standing with his honorary little brother, he paused, “Oh, hello Mr. Malfoy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other twin stumbled out and into his brother’s back, “Harry! Oh, thank Merlin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius nodded to the twins, “Messieurs Weasley, you have a problem on your hands.” At their suspicious look, he nodded towards Potter. “Potter, your friends are here finally.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked up from where he was very carefully petting one of the puffs, his eyes growing wide once more, “There’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>two</span>
  </em>
  <span> of you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shite...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mum’s gonna kill us for sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, mate, you remember us right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fred and George?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius wondered how anybody in Hogwarts came out sane after listening to the two brothers swap speaking all the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked from the twins to the blonde and back, “You know me </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twins’ hopeful looks fell and they slumped against the counter and each other. Looking towards Lucius, Fred asked, “Has he said anything, um, useful?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems he has no recollection of any of us, but remembers his childhood,” Lucius noticed the way both twins seemed to flinch at that, further reinforcing the bad feeling he had regarding the way Potter was raised. “Other than that, he seems almost childlike in his sense of awe about things around him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well that part worked out then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but the memory loss is a bit not good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius’ eyes narrowed, of course it had something to do with the two trouble makers. “So you did have something to do with...this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both twins shrugged sheepishly before George reluctantly spoke up. “We were trying to do something nice for Harry’s Christmas present.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The first good memory of Christmas time he has was as a firstie at Hogwarts, you see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And after everything at the school…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And with the war…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We thought maybe he’d appreciate…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Getting to experience some of that child-like awe…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kids get during the holidays.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius pinched the bridge of his nose. He had been cleared after the war, thanks in large part to the currently amnesiac young man watching them, and it would not look good if he attacked said young man’s close friends. Even if they were idiots. All of a sudden, words started tumbling from Potter as if he couldn’t hold them back any longer, a distraught look on his face, “I’m sorry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius and the twins turned to look at him, confusion evident on all three faces. Fred finally asked the question bothering them, “What do you have to be sorry about, mate? We’re the ones that have messed with your head. We owe you an apology!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was petting the…” Harry paused, unsure of what the fluffy things were and just kind of gesturing towards them. “I know I’m not supposed to. I don’t deserve nice things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twins got matching pained looks, meanwhile Lucius had to turn away as a boiling rage rose within him. What monsters raised little Harry Potter that he believed the things spilling from his lips as </span>
  <em>
    <span>fact</span>
  </em>
  <span>. True, Voldemort had done horrible things, and done them in his house, but Lucius had never condoned child abuse. Even the events of Potter’s second year had left him ill at ease, but he’d realized too late that the book he’d so carelessly used as a method of revenge was much more important than he could ever imagine. Taking a deep breath, he turned back to the dark haired young man. “Potter...Harry, remember I told you it was alright? Your friends would be okay with you petting the puffs? These are your friends, Fred and George, and not only are they your friends, but they own everything in this shop, so they have more right than anyone to tell you it’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked like he was going to start crying, whether from relief or nerves was unclear though. Looking between the blonde and the twins, he offered a shaky smile. “You’re my friends?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George and Fred melted and moved closer to the young man, careful to broadcast their movements as they drew him into a hug, the shorter boy trembling at the, to him, unused to action. “You’re more than our friend, you’re our littlest brother. What Malfoy said was right. You can pet the puffs any time you want, in fact you usually pet most of them before you leave the shop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not quite managing a whisper, in that way children often had, Harry shyly glanced over at Lucius, “Isn’t he pretty? His hair’s like </span>
  <em>
    <span>moonlight</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fred and George promptly choked and gave Lucius a horrified look on behalf of their friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius, however, was blushing at the unfiltered words. Did Potter truly think of him that way? That was twice that he’d called Lucius pretty. “You’re probably thinking of my son, Draco, or his son, Scorpius. You and Draco have been growing closer recently.” Pulling out his wallet, Lucius flipped through it and turned it to show Potter a picture of the three Malfoy males smiling together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry reached toward the picture, watching as the figures waved to him, and jerked back in surprise. “They move!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course they do.” Lucius was confused by the boy’s reaction, then remembered, “Ah, yes, the muggles. Yes, Harry, all wizarding photos move if the occupants feel like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wicked!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harry waved at the little figures with his finger, the photo Scorpius breaking out into giggles and making Harry smile broader in return.  “The little one, Scorpius? He’s the one you wanted the...puff...for?” At Lucius’ nod, Harry reached in and picked up a bluish grey ball of fluff. “This one then.” Ducking his head, he looked up at Lucius through his eyelashes, “It matches your eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fred facepalmed. George covered his mouth to smother a laugh. “Oh, mate, we’re going to have so much blackmail material on you later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius was blushing again, but reached out to accept the little fluffball, already purring happily from being in contact with people. “Thank you, Harry. I’m sure Scorpius will be happy to know you helped pick it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should come to dinner with us! Mum Weasley always makes plenty!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was while Lucius was trying to explain why that would probably not be a good idea considering how the Weasley parents still felt about him, when it dawned on him what exactly Harry had said. “Harry...Potter, what did you just say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should come to...dinner...with...us?” Harry’s eyes grew wide and he could feel himself blushing as bright red as Ron. “Oh, Merlin…” Covering his face with his hands, he peeked between his fingers. “Could we maybe forget any of the past however long happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fred and George were cackling and shaking their heads. “Not a chance, little brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius was stuck somewhere between embarrassed and relieved...and possibly a little disappointed. Deciding to do the very grown up thing and simply ignore the situation for a moment, he turned to the twins. “I’ll take the puff and I’ll need everything needed to tend and care for it properly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the twins bustled off to gather everything, Lucius turned back to Harry who had his entire being focused on the happily purring puffs he was petting. “I...I’m glad the effects didn’t last long. I find that I miss that inner fire you have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s head jerked up and he stared at Lucius in shock. “S-sir?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As much as I can...appreciate...the compliments, it’s the strength of will you have now, the inner fire that gets you through everything thrown at you, that I found myself missing in its absence. I don’t think you need a potion or spell to find the wonder in the holiday, you have friends and family that love you enough to try to provide that for you, which I have a feeling is something you appreciate even more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry ducked his head, nodding, “Yeah, I wouldn’t give them up for the world. It’s sweet of them to think to try though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius hesitated, wondering if he’d read the situation wrong, but finally decided to go for it anyway. “But if you’d like to experience a child’s holiday awe, perhaps you could come to the manor after Christmas dinner tomorrow? I’m sure Scorpius would love to tell you all about his favorite ornaments and his new pet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked up, feeling slightly disappointed for some reason, but still happy with the offer. “I think I’d like that. Scorpius is adorable on a regular basis, I can’t imagine how he is with a tree and all the decorations and things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius stepped closer, his voice lowering, “And perhaps, after he goes to bed we could have a drink and get to know each other better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Harry’s heart started racing and that damned blush came rushing back. “Oh! I...uh...yeah. That would be, um, good...too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius smiled softly. “Good, I’ll look forward to it.” After the twins finished ringing up his transaction and getting the little puff travel-ready, Lucius turned to Harry who was still lingering nearby. “I’m glad I ran into you tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded bashfully, “You know, I really am too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twins did indeed use their blackmail material frequently, all in fun of course.  They were also asked by Harry to give him away at his wedding to Lucius some years later as it was completely their fault they got together in the first place.  They gave the happy couple a mated pair of pygmy puffs in bluish grey and light green, “to match their eyes,” to much laughter from all.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like my work? Curious about what other crazy ideas I've had? Check out my <a href="https://jujubunnies.freeforums.net/">plot bunny page</a>. You can comment on existing ideas or leave your own requests.</p><p>I'm also back on <a href="https://jujukittychick.livejournal.com/">LiveJournal</a> now, so you can send me PMs or see the random things I'm working on as I use it to post ideas and stuff</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>